


Forever and ever

by Anonymous



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Delibrate Bad Art, F/M, Nonnies Made Me Do It, Past Lives, Reincarnation, True Love, no yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 19:32:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2320823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new duelist has come to Domino High. Amethyst is the new American Champion and Kaiba's long-lost sister! She also has the eighth Millenium Item, the Milennium Mirror, which allows her to see into the past, present, and future. Sparks fly between her and Yami when a new tournament starts up. But Kaiba doesn't approve of them being together and threatens to disown her. Will thier luv overcome?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever and ever

I drew this on my phone and couldn't figure out how to rotate the image, so just turn your head to the side! Sorry! This is a scene from the night of the party before the tournament where they dance at the ball!

I'm also working on a second picture that shows them in their past life when Yami was pharoah and Amethyst was his queen. I'll have it up in a bit! ^_^v

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Forever and ever - Fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2326124) by Anonymous 




End file.
